Laven Week
by Integration
Summary: Ocean: Allen hates liars with all his heart.
1. Culture

**Culture**

* * *

"Allen… Did you know…?" Lavi asks in the afterglow, inhaling the scent of the sin they have committed.

Allen moves his head from Lavi's shoulder and his hand stops tracing the red heads collar bone. He places his head in his hand, lies on his stomach and smiles towards Lavi, "Do I know what?"

"Did you know that homosexuality was practiced openly in ancient cultures?" Lavi rushes the sentence out waiting for the rise of an eyebrow before continuing. "In Ancient Greece an older man would often take a younger male and make him his lover," Lavi grins, the expression half lost in the dazed look that glazes his eye. "The older man would act like a mentor and in Athens he would be called the Erastes - the younger male would be called the Eromenos. They found mutual advantages in each other. The Erastes acting as an example of what the younger male should be, the Eromenos providing youth and a somewhat shaky legacy." He breathes out a chuckle, "Good thing me and the old panda were not around then, right?"

Allen nods, knowing better than to cut off Lavi before he is finished. Before the reason as to why they are talking about pederasty surfaces.

"We would still be frowned upon though… our age gap would have been too small and I wouldn't be a very good Erastes. I feel as though I am learning more from you than you are from me, at times. It would have been highly unconventional." What is left unsaid - _Like our relationship at the moment - _rests in the air unspoken, as it always has been and always will.

Lavi's head lulls to the side and his eyes clear a tad, looking at Allen: Taking in everything that makes Allen who he is, from the pink tint of his lips to the scar marring his face and finally his eyes that have carried so many emotions, that hold so many more that he is scared he will never finish recording them all.

The eyes that are now alight and accompanied by a light frown that Lavi has only just recently discovered happens when Allen is beyond reasoning and determined to fix everything that he can with the hands that have been given to him.

It is that look and the sheer will that lies behind it that is going to kill him in the end, Lavi can tell.

Allen breaks into Lavi's thoughts, smiling a smile that is as happy as it is sad. Simply accepting.

"It is always going to be you and me against the world," he states, his head bobbing as his jaw moves against his hands.

* * *

The sad thing about this story is that I am a yullen fan T_T;;


	2. New Day

**NEW DAY**

* * *

Allen and Lavi first meet at a NEW DAY Rally. Allen is at the front, leaning against a bar that separates the crowd from the stage by 10 feet.

Lavi is attempting to make his way to the front, to garner a better look and he thinks that standing behind the short (blonde?) is the best choice. He could clearly see over his head after all.

He makes it there and stands a comfortable amount of distance behind the gray haired Allen until a figure of somewhat monumental importance – it really depends on who you ask – walks onto the stage. The man on stage waddles due to his weight and he has the oddest taste in Top Hats. The appearance of the man causes the crowd to surge forward and Lavi has to grab onto the metal bar - his arms on either side of the smaller male in front of him.

He does not let go until he is sure of his footing and has been shooting Allen apologetic smiles despite the fact that all he can see is the top of his head. When he does let go, the boy turns slightly and offers a somewhat strained smile. His head has turned to the left and Lavi can see an angry red scar marring pale skin: running from Allen's forehead and down his left cheek, dragging attention to the blue/grey eye that interrupts it.

Lavi's hand moves to his eye patch.

He smiles apologetically and the boy's smile grows into pleasant acceptance in turn. His eyes are still hard though, and very much wary - darting from person to person and then back to Lavi.

"It's getting a bit too rowdy for a Christian rally don't you think?" Lavi asks – his eyes darting to the stage half listening to the weirdo on stage that captivates thousands, half interested in the way Allen looks at him up and down before laughing.

After the laughter dies down – the process quickened by the glares of spectators close by - Allen answers, "This must be your first time at a NEW DAY rally. This is peaceful by NEW DAY's standard." Thing is Lavi does know, it's all he has been reading about, all he has been thinking about and all that he has been writing about.

"I'm guessing I stand out like a sore thumb then?" Lavi inquires with a wry grin, arms sweeping over his colourful outfit.

"Not half," Allen grins in reply, standing in a black and white outfit like the majority of the crowd. Both have long forgotten the motivational speaker standing at the front with the odd top hat and Lavi can't help but wonder as to why Allen is not as equally as enraptured as the others are. Before he can ask though, Allen pushes forward a question of his own. "What brought you here?"

The way Allen asks it says it all about this group. How they pray on those who have lost something or suffered. Allen asks what because everyone here at this rally has lost something or suffered. Lavi is one of the exceptions though. He smiles half heartedly and states, "Curiosity and faith."

To say that Allen is shocked is an understatement and Lavi isn't that surprised, but he can't discern the reason as to why pure anger and worry crosses Allen's face. The way his grey/blue eyes widen in surprise and then shutter open and close in thinly veiled anger and shock confuses him. Lavi feels hands at his collar before he can see them.

Allen is livid and when he speaks Lavi can feel the tremor the words carry in the gloved hands by his collar bone, "Didn't you read the bloody contract?" It is no more than a whisper but it conveys just how much trouble Lavi has placed himself willingly in. He shakes his head.

Lavi obviously has not read enough on this NEW DAY cult and he curses himself inside, his head shaking in reply all the while. Allen drops his hands in disgust, his eyes hard and carrying a burden Lavi will never ever hope to understand.

The red head laughs half-heartedly in fear, and waves a piece of paper that was in one of his jean pockets in front of Allen, "Look I have a copy!"

"Good lot of nothing that piece of paper, just a goddamn photocopy," Allen spits out. The use of god's name in vain causing Lavi to blink; he had thought that this bunch was a group of religious zealots – he might have to guess again.

"You haven't got a bloody clue, have you?" Allen asks after glaring at the look of astonishment on Lavi's face. "You just sold yourself over to that man on the stage for no good reason," the silver haired Allen continues teetering on the brink of tears.

It is then – at that moment - that Lavi realises that Allen is not angry at him but at this group; at Lavi's misfortune and stupidity and at himself for doing the exact same thing if only for a different reason. Lavi has begun to hate himself for his reason. Allen starts to speak again in a whisper that makes Lavi move forward, "Most of them don't know it yet" his arms spread out in a wave to indicate the crowd surrounding them, "but we are all just here to die."

Lavi is in deeper than he would like and yet all he can think of asking Allen is – 'What brought you here?'

But once again Allen cuts him off with a statement, "I won't let it happen though, I won't let him do it." Whether the boy is saying it to himself or not doesn't matter, Lavi feels that he needs to help Allen. If not for everyone else then for himself and for this grey/blued eyed boy in front of him that has too big a heart and too wide a conscience. Lavi can see the weight of the world on Allen's shoulders and he wants to ease the load.

Lavi has already forgotten that he is just there to observe. That an article about NEW DAY is due in two days.

* * *

Hmmm, perhaps some people might find it slightly OOC but well... it's Au. They have grown up in different circumstances and Allen here is a bit bitter because of it. This feels as though it should be a multichapter and maybe one day I may make it one. It just all depends.

On another note, I am soooo far behind it's not even funny and I am not going to be home tomorrow so I will be rushing to catch up on tuesday while organising stuff for uni and learning Katakana and Hiragana T_T

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Ocean

Allen hates Liars with all his heart.

Two liars had left him out in the streets by himself.

A liar had killed Mana.

Liars were everywhere and to continue walking forward Allen needed to kill them.

A liar is standing on the plank and just with all the others who had graced the length of wood Captain Allen places all of his hatred for liars upon the poor sod and jabs the red head in the back with his claymore. The fact that he does not topple over under the sheer weight of the sword just displays the hidden strength that lies under the extravagant coat with golden rims. It has put fear into fully grown men, this unexpected strength.

"What's your name?" Captain Allen of the Timcampy – a somewhat small yet feared ship – asks of the stranger. In reply chapped lips curl into a smile and an eye remains still and cold - a spark of defiance lying just beyond Allen's view. Allen continues on despite the lack of response, "What brings you to my ship? Why try to befriend me and my first mate – Kanda?"

By his side, a taller man of an intimidating stature growls, "I'm no fucking first mate to an idiot moyashi"

It is ignored: as is most of what Kanda says.

Allen paces and a green eye follows his movements. "I should have tossed you off this ship the minute I found out about you. I couldn't help but doubt it though. Too damn trusting, you see?" Allen says, allowing everyone to hear, grinning mockingly at the end.

He stops and looks the liar in the eye. "You and I could have had a beautiful thing going on," Allen purrs aloud, hand tracing the length of claymore – his never straying from the vibrant green, "We could have saved all the idiots, stole from the rich and given to the poor." He chokes back a laugh that sounds too much like a sob. Kanda scoffs somewhere off to the side. The line in Captain Allen's back straightens out.

"Who knew that the bookman ship contained such a vibrant actor? I sure didn't," Captain Allen asks then states, his head shaking and the plume in his hat waving haphazardly. "I hate people who lie, people who kill," he tells the green eye red haired traitor as he walks the length of the plank himself, his steps languid and relaxed, grey/blue eyes fixated on the forever smiling face. His sword swishes with each declaration of hatred.

He eventually stands a sword length away, holding the end at the liar's throat. "I hate the fact that killing each and every one of you hurts me inside. I hate the fact that killing you is going to give me sleepless nights for god knows how long." With each new declaration his sword drops and he takes a step and soon enough he finds himself standing face to chest with the condemned man. Allen's head turns to the side, eyes clouded in disgust. His lips quiver and his eyes water and it is the first time that Allen has ever looked his age. A mere life of fifteen years stands before a green eye accompanied by red hair. "I hate the fact that you're the only godforsaken soul that I can't kill." He chokes out, falling to his knees, hands grasping coarse material he would not have given a dog to sleep on but which is more than enough for a liar.

A green eye looks down on white hair, bound hands move to stroke said hair and a genuine smile forms on water parched lips.

"I don't have a name to call my own," The liar states: with a rasp, without lying and it is enough to save him.


End file.
